What A Surprise
by Kolibri Halliwell
Summary: Hermione is feeling invisible after being in love with Harry for two years. Draco is acting weird and Hermione starts to think. I suggest you read this before "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." I want to hear your oppinion about it, so don't be shy! Review!


Title: What a surprise...  
  
By: Kolibri Haliwell  
  
Email: kolibrihalliwell@hotmail.com mailto:kolibrihalliwell@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Hermione is feeling invisible after being in love with Harry for two years. Draco is acting weird and Hermione starts to think.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Hermione, Harry, Draco - Romance  
  
Authors Note: Well, those who hate Draco should not read this one. I'm trying to visualize Draco as a good guy here, not a terrible person. I believe that everyone has something good in them and sooner or later that something will show up. I believe that Draco's angst lies in jealousy against Harry Potter. Harry is always the one who is the first, the best flier etc. This time the table will be turned.  
  
Thanks to: Fan - fic "Draco Dormiens" for the idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the rest of the characters in the Harry Potter series do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling as well as Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
What a surprise...  
  
"...And that's how the Summoning Charm works." Professor Flitwick explained to the class.  
  
"Does anybody know the spell for the Charm?" As usually Hermione's hand flew up into the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Summoning Charm has the spell Accio (A-cee-oh)." She said in a tired voice. She wasn't feeling well today. Or none of the preceding days either... She glanced at Harry, who was sitting next to her. His jet-black hair was unitidy, as always, his glasses were slipping slowly down his nose, but it didn't seem like he cared. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with laughter, because Ron had just told him something funny...  
  
"Hermione?" asked a voice, far, far away. That pulled her out of her dream world. She looked up.  
  
"Huh?" it was Ron. He grinned.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, are you sleeping during a lesson? I've never thought that you of all people..."  
  
"Oh, shut up Ron." Hermione tried to sound like she always did. "What is it?"  
  
"Harry has Quidditch practice after Charms. Are you coming with me to watch?"  
  
For a moment she wanted to say yes. Of course, why not? But then... then she saw the emerald-green eyes again... she has been in love with Harry for two years now and nobody noticed anything. It was as if she was invisible... her heart ached every time she saw him and not even once did he look up and notice. She was Hermione Granger, just a friend, a good friend, but never anything else. If he hadn't noticed that after two years, what chances were there that he would notice now?  
  
"Actually no, Ron, I... I'm going to the library. I need to do some homework," she whispered.  
  
Ron shrugged. "How typical of you. Always doing homework. Why don't you ever give it a rest, Herm? The world is not going under if you get a B," he snapped and walked away. Hermione sighed and returned to her notes.  
  
***  
  
When they walked out of the classroom they split up; Harry and Ron walked to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione went to the library. As she entered it, she was met by the most familiar smell in the world for her. Books, books and more books. She walked towards a certain shelf and picked out two books: Unanswered Love and What to Do When You Have a Crush on Somebody Who Doesn't Know. She walked to an empty table and threw them down.  
  
Actually, it seemed very easy. If he didn't know, why couldn't she just tell him? But she couldn't. Several thoughts ran through her head and most of them were unpleasant. "What if he hates me for it? What if I destroy our friendship because of this? Maybe he'll never talk to me again..."  
  
She sighed. She couldn't do that. She couldn't risk everything she had just because of this.  
  
Hermione started to look through the books to find something useful, when...  
  
"Well, well, well. Granger," a deep voice came out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione turned around. It was the last person she would have liked to see right then in the whole world. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy." She answered. "What the hell are you doing in a library? I guess you haven't even opened a book in your entire life."  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed."Shut up, Granger."  
  
Hermione was about to answer, when she realised that she felt extremely tired and didn't even have the strength to fight with her favourite enemy.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Malfoy," she whispered in a tired voice.  
  
He looked at the books she had on the table. "Unanswered Love, hmm?" he read loud and looked at her carefully. Hermione blushed and hid the books under an old copy of The Wizarding World. Then she sighed.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you want? As you can see, I don't want to talk to you, I'm busy and I'm annoyed."  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "Whatever, Granger." And he walked away, not even looking back, leaving Hermione sitting there all alone. She had only one thought right then -  
  
"What the hell was he doing talking to me?"  
  
***  
  
The Quidditch practice was over. Harry did some more loops around the stadium and he could hear his Quidditch friends and Ron cheering.  
  
"Nothing is better than this," he thought and headed towards the ground. Oliver Wood was looking excited and his eyes were sparkling.  
  
"Harry, this was the best practice you've ever had. I bet you will wipe the pitch with those Slytherins during the next game."  
  
Harry nodded. He didn't want to get into a very long and difficult Quidditch talk, so he walked towards Ron instead.  
  
"Hey, Ron, where's Hermione? Why didn't she show up?" Harry asked surprised. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh, you know her, she's sitting in the library as always..."  
  
***  
  
"...When you are in love with someone who doesn't notice, the best thing to do is just tell that person how you feel about him. You will get answers to your questions. However, if there's something that might come between you two, the best thing to do is to let him go... Otherwise you'll loose the contact with him completely and may never talk to him again."  
  
"Wow, this is really helping..." Hermione thought ironically. A week had passed after the meeting with Draco and she was still not getting anywhere with her problems with Harry.  
  
Hermione shut the book and sighed. This wasn't helping, she already knew this stuff! The bell rang and she had to go to the dining hall. She took the books and put them back where they were (Madam Pince didn't like books that were lying around) and she was about to walk out of the library, when she spotted someone very familiar who was sitting in a corner of the room. Yes, that silvery blond hair... it was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy sitting in a libary, reading? Oh no, he was definitely up to something.  
  
Determined to get to the bottom of this, Hermione started to walk towards him. He didn't seem to notice her or ignored her.  
  
"...Draco?" She covered her mouth with her hands. She had just called him by his first name! She had never done that before in her entire life!!!  
  
Draco seemed to have noticed that and grinned.  
  
"Are you trying to be friendly, Granger?" Hermione didn't answer. She was looking at the book he was reading.  
  
"You are reading Hogwarts: A History ?" Draco nodded."Yeah, so?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, tried to recover from the shock. "Nothing," she mumbled, turned around and ran out of the libary, getting another stare from Madam Pince and feeling stupid and confused for the first time in her life.  
  
***  
  
She met them in the dining hall and everything was just like always. Neville came to sit with them, Fred and George came to say hello, they got loads of remarks from Slytherin students... just Hermione wasn't feeling the same. Actually, she was feeling really weird. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library, reading Hogwarts: A History. She couldn't believe it. She was thinking about that so hard that she even spilled pumpkin juice all over herself. Harry and Ron watched her, worried.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry asked. Hermione felt that familiar ache in her stomach, the feeling that she never showed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." She pointed with her wand at her tee-shirt and it became dry. She had answered as calmly as she could. Somehow, she didn't want to tell them about what happened in the library. Ron watched her even more carefully and then turned back to Harry.  
  
The rest of the day Hermione found herelf looking around for someone all the time. She knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. She just wanted to see him, because... she just wanted to convince herself that what had happened in the libary was just a dream. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to call it a nightmare.  
  
But he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Stop it, Hermione Granger," Hermione thought to herself. "This is Draco Malfoy you are thinking about here. The despicable, slimy... slimeball."  
  
"But he has read Hogwarts: A History," Another voice in her head replied. "And besides, you really need to talk to someone. No one notices you anymore, no one except for him."  
  
***  
  
The next day was cloudy and rain was falling down on the castle. It was Saturday and Hermione had nothing to do. She didn't want to play chess with Ron and she didn't want to watch Harry and Ron play either. She wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible.  
  
"I'm going to the library." She said and walked through the portrait hole. Harry and Ron looked at eachother.  
  
"Okay." Ron dropped the chess board. "Maybe she will start sleeping at the library too?" Harry didn't find that funny.  
  
"She has been acting really strange..." he said. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Harry, I thought you knew... I mean, it could be it... but I thought you didn't... haven't you noticed?" he asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Noticed what?" Harry replied with a question. Ron shook his head and groaned.  
  
"You really are that thick, aren't you? Haven't you noticed how she looks at you all the time lately?"  
  
Harry was feeling completely stunned. "Y-you mean...?"  
  
Ron had a sudden urge to hit Harry.  
  
"Harry, please use those pair of eyeballs you have there."  
  
Harry Potter grabbed his head as if he had a great head-ache.  
  
"Well, what should I do now?" he asked Ron. Ron slapped him.  
  
"What do you think? Run after her!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione was on her way to the library. She was feeling so weird, hurt and weak... she couldn't take it anymore, there was no use.  
  
"Herm!!"  
  
She turned around just to see Harry running towards her.  
  
"Herm..." he tried to catch his breath and hold on to her. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." He looked at her. At her eyes who were red and her determined face.  
  
"Hermione Granger." he said softly. "I never knew... I could never imagine... Ron told me... I'm..." Suddenly he understood that he was lost of words. He looked at her face which was looking so extremely cold...  
  
And he kissed her fiercly, putting everything in the kiss, all his emotion, his fire and desire.  
  
But she didn't answer the kiss. Her lips were sealed and her brown eyes were as icy as an iceberg.  
  
"Harry James Potter." she whispered and pulled herself out of his grip. She looked at him for a minute and then started to laugh. She laughed hysterically, and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks at the same moment.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry..." she said and smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I would've done everything to make you to say those words, do those things..."  
  
"Then what is it?" Harry asked her softly. "Herm, I know I've been a jerk and I didn't notice it and... I can change those things. Trust me."  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You are not a jerk, Harry Potter." she said. "You are the Boy Who Lived, the famous kid who defeated the Dark Lord..."  
  
"I don't want to be the Boy Who Lived!!" Harry said angrily and boyishly kicked the wall. But he could feel his anger float away. "I don't want to be famous because I've done something I don't even remember! I want to be normal. I want... I want a family. I want my friends. I want... I want you. Now that I know how you feel."  
  
Hermione smiled softly and touched his cheek.  
  
"You are the Boy Who Lived, Harry." she whispered. "And you will always be famous, whether you want that. But you can have a family, you have Sirius. And you can have your friends, you have Ron. But you can't have me, Harry. You can't have me."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Why?" he exclaimed and looked at Hermione. "Herm, I think I love you. I think I've done that all this time without realizing it. You were always there for me."  
  
Hermione smiled again, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"You can't have me, Harry Potter. I've waited too long. Can't you understand? Let's say I was a bank account. You've spent the money in the bank account, Harry. It's empty now. I don't have any more feelings for you except for pity and friendship."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He had nothing to say.  
  
Hermione started to walk again, slowly towards... something.  
  
"Herm..." Harry whispered. "Don't leave... Please..." His whisper was filled with angst and hurt.  
  
Hermione turned around and she was crying, she was crying her heart out... but still, she whispered...  
  
"It's too late, Harry."  
  
***  
  
She walked into the library. Everything was silent. Of course everything was silent, who would be at a library at a Saturday? She was about to turn around and go back. What was she doing here anyway?  
  
She could feel the familiar smell of books and she took a deap breath. At least she was safe here. Safe from all her problems.  
  
"I should get out of here." She whispered to herself and leaned against a bookshelf. "Get out of this castle. I can't stand being near him... not anymore."  
  
When...  
  
"Hermione..." a shallow voice stopped her. It was Draco Malfoy. She could see that he was looking tired, as if he hadn't been sleeping for days. His silvery eyes were a mystery to her; she had no idea what he was thinking. They were sealed.  
  
Hermione tried to say something. "Um... Draco..." She didn't know why she kept calling him by his first name, but since he was doing that, then she could also do it. "I was just about to leave." she sobbed and asked to herself why she didn't have a tissue with her.  
  
"Hush..." he said and wiped away a silent tear on her cheek with his hand. It was warm and calm, but she was cold and felt like a wreck right now. And she really wasn't in the mood for a fight.  
  
"Madam Pince is here." he whispered softly. "She was about to ban me from the libary if I would make another noise, so you'd better keep it down." Hermione couldn't help it. She smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked and looked out through the window, trying to gather her thoughts. "I've never seen you in the library before."  
  
Draco sighed. "Actually, I was looking for you."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Draco nodded and blushed. Hermione watched him carefully.  
  
"Has someone put a spell on you?" she asked cautiously. "This doesn't seem like you."  
  
Draco laughed a toneless laugh. "Yeah, you could think that, huh? I can't believe I'm doing this myself. It's just..." He avoided her eyes and looked at the chair instead. "I'd better go." He said in a hurry and took a few steps towards the entrance.  
  
"Wait." Hermione touched his shoulder, making him freeze. She could feel his tense and how he tried to concentrate. She had no idea what was happening, but she had no time to think about that now. His eyes were... hs hair, his lips... he was different. He had changed. Or maybe she was just dillusional, she was feeling so weak and fragile right now...  
  
"Hold me, Draco." se said softly and he listened to her. He laid his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. And sighed. It was so warm and comfortable... he shut her eyes and tried to block the whole world out. She wished that the world would dissapear and all her problems would go away...  
  
Without knowing what she was doing, she leaned torwards him and kissed him gently on his lips. He didn't answer, so she pulled back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." she blushed. She was even more desperate now to get the hell out of there, but she couldn't because she was trapped. The wall was behind her and Draco in front of her. He seemed to be in a state of shock. He closed his eyes and opened them again, as if trying to recover from it. Then he did something wonderful. He kissed her back, not so gently, but with power, with strength. She smiled and answered his kiss, wrapped her arms around him, while a million thoughts were running through her head and she didn't pay attention to a single one of them.  
  
So this is what love felt like. There was no room for Harry, his image faded away... she could almost see him standing in that corridor, with those eyes, full of pain...  
  
But it was too late and Hermione knew that.  
  
Harry was just like a childhood dream, something that she had always wanted... but it was too late.  
  
This was different. This was... what a surprise...  
  
She didn't realise she had said that loud. He pulled himself backwards and looked at her. His eyes sparkled.  
  
"Draco..." She smiled and she tried to kiss him again.  
  
"What are your friends going to say about this?" He asked her carefully. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Ron's going to be furious. Harry... I don't know. He will think that I'm mental. But you know what? I don't care, actually. I was in love with Harry for so many years and he didn't even notice. What was the point? He would just forget me like an old toy. I knew it, even if he didn't. He is a very difficult person and... I am still his friend. I don't know, Draco..." She sighed. Then she looked at him. "And besides... you've read Hogwarts: A History."  
  
"What is so special about that book?" He asked her, trying not to laugh and ignore the fact that Hermione was talking about Harry now. But Harry was gone. He had missed his chance. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you some day. Not now." She kissed him gently and then mumbled again...  
  
"What a surpise..."  
  
Draco looked at her again, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I mean... you and me. Who would've thought..." Draco's face expression changed.  
  
"You better watch it Granger..." He smiled and then Hermione got another surprise. He laughed. Draco laughed! She had never heard him laugh before. This deep, warm laughter... she couldn't help it. She started to laugh too.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
